The Bridge
by imaginethwrldisurs
Summary: Light knows very well that he hasn't moved on, however; Light has changed into a insecure and quick tempered man. L killed himself. Light knows he's dead. Everyone knows L is dead except for one man alone, L.
1. Fake

**Fake**

Light stepped onto the bridge. Should he be there or not? He's afraid. The bridge is not as safe as it looks. But he's not only afraid of that. He's afraid of the other memories that plague him. That one memory particularly. Light kept picturing L leaning over the railing, looking down. He was staring at the water. It was calming but still kept to reality enough for him to look depressed.

_He looked at his face. Tears of some kind of sorrow were rolling down his own cheeks yet he couldn't tell the one that stood before him his kept secret. He was afraid of his reaction. Would he not love him anymore? Would he just walk away?_

_"What's wrong?"_

"_...I can't... I need you to figure it out for yourself. I can't tell you or something bad will happen to me. __**But**__ you know what this is about and you know that I can't tell you __**but**__ I can say you are more than likely right."_

_"...No, you don't mean about the case, do you? __Light? No. No! No! __NO! YOU'RE NOT HIM! You can't p-possibly be hi-..."_

_"I-I'm so s-sorry... You know who I am. And my mission was to keep being Kira, __**but**__ L, I have fallen. Hard."_

"_**But**__ I've stopped, though. I promise I won't take on the mission anymore. I promise I'll stop the destruction…Ryuzaki…?"_

_"Wh... How could you do this to me, Light? I believed you all those times you told me you were not Kira! And then you tell me you are? Why? Why would you kill all those people?"_

_"You couldn't possibly understand my mission. I'm sorry."_

_"But that's the problem; you give me promises but you don't want me to understand!"_

_"That's right, I don't. Because if you do get involved, you'll be hurt in some way I wouldn't be able to bear! Stopping now doesn't insure you or my own safety._

. . .

_"Fine."_

_And just like that, he walked away._

That was the last time Light saw L. In the middle of the next night at around four in the morning, Light received a phone call.

_"Hello?" Light could hear gusts of wind in the background and roars of waves. It sounded like it was the Pacific Ocean _**_1_**_. Near the Golden Gate Bridge maybe?_

"…"

"_Hello?"_

_Light heard a sigh. More waves crashed. The sound was getting louder as if the person on the other side was walking closer to the water._

_"Light, I'm sorry I wasn't able to understand you before. But now I do. I thought I c-could... I- I could love you. I guess emotions do cloud up logic. Goodbye, Light. Don't miss me."  
_  
_"Wait! Ryuzaki! Stop where you are right now! Where are you?"_

"_Never mind that, Light. This is goodbye."_

"_Wait, Ryuzaki. Don't do what I think you're going to do!"_

"_You mean jump? Why not? I'm just going to get hurt in the long run and then, like you said, you won't be able to bear it. I'm just making it easier for the both of us. So why? Why should I not do it? I'd rather be hurt physically rather than destroyed emotionally."_

"_Bu-"_

"_I don't want to hear anymore of your buts. I've had enough of them. Goodbye!"_

You can't do it, L. Don't do it. Why?_  
_  
Because I can't be Kira anymore. It hurts.

Because I love you, L.

* * *

**1:** Why the Pacific Ocean particularly? Clues next chapter.

~imaginethwrldisurs


	2. Secrets

Author's Note: Songs that helped me write:  
1) Piano Sonata #14 in C# minor – Ludwig Van Beethoven  
2) Symphony No. 5, movement 2, movement 3 – Ludwig Van Beethoven  
3) Gee – Girl's Generation  
4) Fearless – Jay Chou

* * *

**Secrets Kept, Failing **

As his lungs were about to collapse on him, Light suddenly awoke. He was gasping for air. It was that nightmare again. But more than just a nightmare, it was a reminder of events that weren't supposed to happen. Tears streamlined his face in such a fury that he bashed his sheets as if he were the sheets and was beating himself into a bloody pulp.

Light couldn't bear his nightmares anymore. They were horrible. What had happened was horrible, but what sucked the most was it was his entire fault. He had battled that voice that told him it would be okay if he let go of all his secrets to his other half. But he gave in. Light knew something would go wrong but he decided to not trust that valuable instinct and, instead, trust that murderous voice within his head. He should have listened to himself.

Light had murdered him. Whether Light had indirectly murdered the only friend, compassionate being, and lover who understood him was the question. A year after the "incident", as others would call it, he was starting to be sure it was his entire fault. Light briskly walked pass the kitchen, grabbed his already made hazelnut cup of coffee, and continued to his den to where he kept his most precious things. As he opened the top drawer of the mahogany desk, he had to remind himself how the contraption worked. He hadn't opened the compartment in such a long while. Was he ready to be overwhelmed by the tragedy that nearly struck him into a depression? Oh, fuck it.. If he could stand that nightmare every night he could bear a little more tears.

**Secrets Opened, Progress**

Light took all the stuff out of the drawer and kept a small ballpoint pen in his hand. Once getting rid of the other useless distractions, he twisted open the pen and took out the thin and slender inkwell. Using the piece, he pushed it into a small hole on the bottom of the drawer. Immediately, he heard the click that signified it was safe to grab the rising board from the top. He didn't want to get his fingers burnt off. Physical pain from early remnants of distraught love wasn't on his checklist of things to do today.

Finally, removing the board from the drawer, he slowly moved his eyes back to the inhabitants of the drawer: newspaper clippings, photos, letters, and even some candy. He grabbed the clipping from the top of the small pile and read the article.

"_LOCAL MAN JUMPS OFF GOLDIE_:

_A 21-year-old man from nearby Little Osaka was spotted on the surface of the ocean at 4 a.m. yesterday morning by a GGT bus driver after making a routine stop on the middle of the bridge. The call of a body on the surface was allegedly made at 4:26 a.m. Local police arrived at the scene and confirmed the call then bringing in the local coast guard to fish the body out. The body, an apparent suicide, has been confirmed to be of Rue Ryuzaki. More information will printed as soon as updated. Our readers can also be updated by subscribing to our website._"

Blah, blah, blah. While trying to read the clipping with some sort of grief and sadness, the fact that the stupid, ridiculous, and insensitive editors would advertise their newspaper within an article about Ryuzaki made Light horribly angry and infuriated. And why the fuck did they have to used the word "fish?" Ryuzaki was not to be compared to anything of the ocean. Sure he was animal-like but a fish? No. More a lemur. A ring-tailed lemur. He put the clipping down and continued thinking for minute. He raised his coffee and toasted to Ryuzaki.

"Here's to you, Ryuzaki, for making my life all the more interesting and miserable."

He then proceeded to take a sip and, suddenly, raised the cup higher to throw it hard against the other side of the den. His fists were clenched and his teeth were chattering; he was seething inside.

* * *

Author's Note: So I'm very new to writing on Fan Fiction and like any new writer, I need lots of help perfecting my language and writing style. Please do review so that I can improve and, obviously, continuation of this story is based on reviews I get. Thanks!

~Imaginethwrldisurs


	3. Déjà Vu

**Déjà Vu**

Red splotches of blood graced every finger. Cleaning the shards of the porcelain cup up was not the safest thing to do while Light was upset, especially at two o' clock in the morning. He couldn't help it though. It was almost morning, and he had spent the whole day moping around, pouting and mourning L's death. Sweeping the pieces into the dustpan, Light had decided that he was going to pay a visit to light tower 86 **1**. Hurrying out of the room to throw out the shards quickly, he grabbed the first aid kit but didn't seem to notice the hazelnut coffee colored outline that had formed on the wall at which he threw his cup. The outline seemed almost large enough to represent some sort of door to another room **2**; however, it was faint enough to pass by as any person would pass by a wall. Noticing the outline would take a careful look at the spot…

* * *

His cuts didn't take too long to clean. They weren't deep but did cause some blood to fall.

* * *

Light was a smart man. Graduating top of his class in high school and college proved that, but his temper and rage got the best of him, sometimes, to the point where he was in risk of injuring himself. Finishing up the wrappings around his hand, Light quickly shoved some candy from the drawer and a copy of a photo in his jacket pocket. Walking out of the door, he pressed his hand on a touch screen near the door and the machine replied in L's voice with, "Now securing apartment." Hearing L's voice speak those words calmed Light down a bit. His determination to get to the bridge before four o'clock whisked him away from the apartment as fast as it could.

Light checked his watch as he got off the bus. It was 3:52 am. He had to run to the middle of the bridge quickly or he wouldn't make it there on time. Upon arrival of the beginning of the bridge, unfortunately, he spotted a guard and a sign that said "Walkway closed to pedestrians after sunset. Bicyclists welcome in bicycle lane."**3** Of course, when he needed to be somewhere, there was always an obstacle.

Light noticed a neon glare emanating from a local grocery store. He speedily ran to the front and noticed a bicycle locked onto one of the bicycle railings. How lucky Light was! Noticing that the lock was one of those silver Master locks **4**, he grabbed a nearby rock and smashed it. As soon as the lock fell to the ground, Light took a hold of the handlebars, jumped one, and pedaled as fast as he could. As expected, the guard waved him down to check Light. A shortened conversation using Light's charm and wit with the guard allowed Light to finally make his way to the middle of the bridge. Light tower 86 was where L decided to jump off. As he reached the tower, he jumped off the bicycle and got there just in time. It was 3:59 am.

* * *

The roar of the water and the overwhelming sight of the waves were frightening him a bit. Light pictured L leaning over the railing, looking down. He was staring at the water. It was calming but the water was reflective enough for him to realize his surroundings. L felt depressed and saw his sadness in his reflection from both the shiny, metallic railing and the water.

Suddenly, this thought provoked the memory of the phone call again. It was like déjà vu. As the whole scene played out in Light's head, he was forming the memory from L's point of view. How scary it must have been to be in the middle of the night in front of a large roaring ocean. Was L as terrified as Light was right now?

Light took the copy of the photo he had in his jacket pocket. It was a picture of them both eating a strawberry shortcake, L's favorite. They were smiling. Their friend, Misa made a stupid comment, at least Light thought so.

"_I can't imagine a world without Light!"_

_As soon as she finished, L replied with, "Yes. That would be dark."_

And as that moment finished, Light, L, Misa, and Matsuda had all laughed at the same time. Matsuda was there to annoy, as usual, but just this time, it was the perfect time to annoy. Matsuda had shot the most beautiful photograph of Light and L.

* * *

Light kissed the photo and with a flick of the wrist, threw the copy into the ocean.

"Why are you here?"

Light turned to see that a man with a hat and a dark trench coat was standing a few feet behind him. The mean took his hat off and revealed his moustache and wire-framed glasses. It was…

* * *

Review please!  
~imaginethwldisurs


	4. Back

Light kissed the photo and with a flick of the wrist, threw the copy into the ocean.

"Why are you here?"

Light turned to see that a man with a hat and a dark trench coat was standing a few feet behind him. The man took his hat off and revealed his moustache and wire-framed glasses. It was…

"Watari?"

"I asked you why you are here? Answer the question."

"What do you mean why I'm here? It's R-ry-…his day th-th…He died here! On this day! And you expect me not to come and visit him?"

"If you wanted to visit him, you should be heading to the cemetery. It's not that far. They'll be opening in …"

He checked his watch. Watari was wearing a beige trench coat. It was one of the classic looks of a spy. He might as well have been one sneaking up on Light like that.

"…an hour and a half. If you leave now, you might get there for first entrance."

"Did you just make his grave sound like the best adventure park of the year? You are so very lucky that you're older than I and I have Japanese etiquette; otherwise, you would be in that ocean! Do you understand how hard this is for me? He was everything to me!"

"Apparently not. You ruined it for him. You told him about your being that evil monster. That alone drove him insane, besides the fact that you lied to him for all of the time you spent with him! This is your own fault, Light Yagami. Your very own fault. You took him away from me. And there is no reason why you should be here nor at the grave. He wouldn't want the likes of you near him. I should've had you arrested when I suspected you. Or at least when he suspected you. I could've convinced him to suspend his love and do the right thing."

Light thought, "The right thing? Was I the opposite of the _right_ thing?" He thought about certain moments that L and he shared throughout their marriage the way life flashes before one's eyes when he knows he is about to die. The tears. They wouldn't stop. He felt so ashamed. He was crying in front of ...of... THIS MAN! He sighed.

…

Watari broke the silence, "You know, as your father-in-law, I expect to be shown some gratitude for the support I gave you two during your marriage."

Light recovered from the little flames at his eyes, "Fine, Watari. I am inviting you to my warm abode. Please, don't make it icy like the inner habitat of your heart. Perhaps the lack of …"

Impatient, Watari exclaimed, "Alright! On with it! Where is this place?"

Light muttered, "Uh oh."

What exactly was Light doing to bring Watari to his apartment? It's not like he drove his car here. He used a bike only half way there, and even if that bicycle were one made for two, he would not stand to cooperatively ride something that Watari could sabotage in order to kill the dearest son-in-law. The bus it was!

Back at the apartment, Light had shown Watari his home. He let him into the most personal place of both Light and L's world. And at that moment, Watari was drinking a glass of vodka on his red armchair. L's red armchair, actually.

"You know, there is a reason why Shakespeare said 'Kill all the lawyers.' You prove him right, Light."

Obviously, the glass of vodka was getting to Watari, but even with his drunken stupor, the comment had hurt Light deeply.

"Light, why is there this odd looking, rectangular, stain outline on that wall?"

"What? My wall? What's on my wall?"

Light looked over. He eyes got opened a bit more than usual. His mouth started opening.

"What is...?"

Light walked over. He noticed that it looked almost like one could step through it if there was nothing in the way. Light touched the wall. Nothing happened.

Suddenly, the security system stated, " Touch recognition passed. You are Light Yagami. Passageway is allowed. Please enter."

The wall started turning on a hinge and as soon as the entrance opened up, Light peered in.

He breathed in deeply. He couldn't believe what he saw.


End file.
